Digimental
Digimental (jap. Dejimentaru), DigiEgg (DigiJajo) w angielskiej wersji i DigiArmor Ei (Jajo DigiZbroji) w niemieckiej, to rzadkie i starożytne przedmioty, używane w Digimon Adventure 02. Jest 15 Digimentali, w czym 4 z nich nigdy nie wystąpiły w anime czy w filmach. Digimentale umożliwiają Digimonom starożytną Digimorfozę - Armor Digimorfozę. Digimentale zostały odbudowane w Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers przez Ryo i Kena. W Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 istnieje Digimental, ale różni się od tych używanych do Armor Digimorfozy. Jest to starożytny przedmiot, umożliwiający Digimorfozę na poziom Super Ultimate. Digimental Odwagi Plik:DigiEgg Courage.jpg Digimental Odwagi (勇気のデジメンタル Yūki no Dejimentaru), należy do Davisa i pochodzi od Amuletu Odwagi Taia. Umożliwiał on armor digimorfozę Veemona w Flamedramona. Został znaleziony jako pierwszy Digimental w jaskini, przez Taia. Kiedy Davisowi udało się go podnieść, jego partner Veemon przebudził się ze snu. Kiedy zaatakował ich Monochromon, Davis zmuszony był zebrać w sobie całą odwagę i uaktywnić Digimental, by uratować Kari. * Veemon + Digimental Odwagi = Flamedramon * Hawkmon + Digimental Odwagi = Allomon * Armadillomon + Digimental Odwagi = Boarmon * Gatomon + Digimental Odwagi = Lynxmon * Patamon + Digimental Odwagi = Baronmon * Wormmon + Digimental Odwagi = Shadramon Digimental Miłości Plik:DigiEgg_Love.jpg Digimental Miłości (愛情のデジメンタル Aijou no Dejimentaru), należy do Yolei i pochodzi od Amuletu Miłości Sory. Umożliwiał on armor digimorfozę Hawkmona w Halsemona. Został znaleziony jako drugi wraz z Digimentalem Wiedzy. Yolei z początku nie chciała walczyć, jednak Sora nakłoniła ją do tego, dzięki czemu Hakmon mógł po raz pierwszy armor Digimorfować. * Veemon + Digimental Miłości = Sethmon * Hawkmon + Digimental Miłości = Halsemon * Armadillomon + Digimental Miłości = Pteramon * Gatomon + Digimental Miłości = Swanmon * Patamon + Digimental Miłości = Pipismon * Wormmon + Digimental Miłości = Aurumon Digimental Wiedzy Plik:DigiEgg_Knowledge.jpg Digimental Wiedzy (知識のデジメンタル Chishiki no Dejimentaru), należy do Cody'ego i pochodzi od Amuletu Wiedzy Izzy'ego. Umożliwiał on armor digimorfozę Armadillomona w Digmona. Został znaleziony jako drugi wraz z Digimentalem Miłości. Cody mógł go dopiero aktywować, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ma wiele pytań i ma dociekliwy umysł, podobnie jak Izzy. *Veemon + Digimental Wiedzy= HoneyBeemon *Hawkmon + Digimental Wiedzy = FlyBeemon *Armadillomon + Digimental Wiedzy = Digmon *Patamon + Digimental Wiedzy = Mothmon *Gatomon + Digimental Wiedzy = Butterflymon *Wormmon + Digimental Wiedzy = Searchmon Digimental Światła Plik:DigiEgg_Light.jpg Digimental Światła (光のデジメンタル Hikari no Dejimentaru), należy do Kari i pochodzi od jej Amuletu Światła. Umożliwiał on armor digimorfozę Gatomon w Nefertimon. Digimental Światła został znaleziony w parze z Digimentalem Nadziei. * Veemon + Digimental Światła = Gargoylemon * Hawkmon + Digimental Światła = Harpymon * Armadillomon + Digimental Światła = Seahomon * Gatomon + Digimental Światła = Nefertimon * Patamon + Digimental Światła = Manbomon * Wormmon + Digimental Światła = Quetzalmon Digimental Nadziei Plik:DigiEgg Hope.jpg Digimental Nadziei (希望のデジメンタル Kibou no Dejimentaru), należy do T.K.'a i pochodzi od jego Amuletu Nadziei. Umożliwiał on armor digimorfozę Patamona w Pegasusmona. Digimental Nadziei został znaleziony w parze z Digimentalem Światła. * Veemon + Digimental Nadziei = Sagittarimon * Hawkmon + Digimental Nadziei = Moosemon * Armadillomon + Digimental Nadziei = Sheepmon * Gatomon + Digimental Nadziei = Oryxmon * Patamon + Digimental Nadziei = Pegasusmon * Wormmon + Digimental Nadziei = Bullmon Digimental Przyjaźni Plik:DigiEgg_Friendship.jpg Digimental Przyjaźni (友情のデジメンタル Yūjou no Dejimentaru), należy do Davisa i pochodzi od Amuletu Przyjaźni Matta. Umożliwiał on armor digimorfozę Veemon'a w Raidramona.Został znaleziony jako jeden z pierwszych drugiej partii Digimentali. Z początku nikt nie mógł go podnieść, gdy jednak Davis zrozumiał czym jest prawdziwa przyjaźń, Digimental Przyjaźni uległ aktywacji i wleciał mu w ręce. * Veemon + Digimental Przyjaźni = Raidramon * Hawkmon + Digimental Przyjaźni = Rinkmon * Armadillomon + Digimental Przyjaźni = Sepikmon * Gatomon + Digimental Przyjaźni = Rabbitmon * Patamon + Digimental Przyjaźni = Stegomon * Wormmon + Digimental Przyjaźni = Togemogumon Digimental Czystości Plik:DigiEgg_Sincerity.jpg Digimental Czystości (純真のデジメンタル Junshin no Dejimentaru) (DigiEgg of Sincerity, DigiJajo Szczerości w angielskiej wersji), należy do Yolei i pochodzi od Amuletu Czystości Mimi. Umożliwiał on armor digimorfozę Hawkmona w Shurimona. Wyłonił się z ziemi po tym jak Yolei wyznała swoje prawdziwe uczucia co do Digitamamona. * Veemon + Digimental Czystości = Yasyamon * Hawkmon + Digimental Czystości = Shurimon * Armadillomon + Digimental Czystości = Frogmon * Gatomon + Digimental Czystości = Kabukimon * Patamon + Digimental Czystości = Ponchomon * Wormmon + Digimental Czystości = Nohemon Digimental Uczciwości Plik:DigiEgg_Reliability.jpg Digimental Uczciwości (誠実のデジメンタル Seijitsu no Dejimentaru) (DigiEgg of Reliability, DigiJajo Niezawodności w angielskiej wersji Digimon Adventure 02 i DigiEgg of Sincerity, DigiJajo Szczerości w angielskiej wersji Digimon World 3), należy do Cody'ego i pochodzi od Amuletu Uczciwości Joe. Umożliwiał on armor digimorfozę Armadillomon'a w Submarimon'a. Został znaleziony pod wodą, Cody użył go po sprowadzeniu pomocy ze świata realnego gdy zrozumiał, że jego kłamstwo uratowało życie jego przyjaciół. * Veemon + Digimental Uczciwości = Depthmon * Hawkmon + Digimental Uczciwości = Orcamon * Armadillomon + Digimental Uczciwości = Submarimon * Gatomon + Digimental Uczciwości = Tylomon * Patamon + Digimental Uczciwości = Mantaraymon * Wormmon + Digimental Uczciwości = Archelomon Digimental Cudów Plik:DigiEgg_Miracles.jpg Digimental Cudów (奇跡のデジメンタル Kiseki no Dejimentaru), należy do Davisa. Nie ma odpowiednika w amulecie i jest jednym z dwóch złotych Digimentali. Umożliwiał on armor digimorfozę Veemona w Magnamona. Został użyty dwa razy w ciągu trwania - pierwszy raz w filmie Huraganowe lądowanie!! Najwyższa ewolucja!! Złote Digimentale, natomiast drugi w odcinku 21 Digimon Adventure 02. Został stworzony jako tymczasowy Digimental z amuletu Dobroci Kena. * Veemon + Digimental Cudów = Magnamon * Hawkmon + Digimental Cudów = Peacockmon * Armadillomon + Digimental Cudów = Elephantmon * Gatomon + Digimental Cudów = Maildramon * Patamon + Digimental Cudów = Rhinomon * Wormmon + Digimental Cudów = Kongoumon Digimental Dobroci Plik:Kindness.gif Digimental Dobroci (優しさのデジメンタル Yasashisa no Dejimentaru), należy do Kena i pochodzi od jego Amuletu Dobroci. Umożliwiał on armor digimorfozę Wormmona w Bucchiemona. Ken użył go jedynie w dramacie CD Michi e no Armor Shinka. *Veemon + Digimental = Kangaroomon *Hawkmon + Digimental = Toucanmon *Armadillomon + Digimental = Chameleonmon *Gatomon + Digimental = Opossumon *Patamon + Digimental = Prairiemon *Wormmon + Digimental = Bucchiemon Digimental Przeznaczenia Plik:Fate.jpg Digmental Przeznaczenia (運命のデジメンタル Unmei no Dejimentaru), należy do Wallace'a. Umożliwiał on armor digimorfozę Terriermona w Rapidmona. Nie ma odpowiednika w amuletach i jest drugim z dwóch złotych Digimentali. Został wyzwolony przez Seraphimona oraz Magnadramon w filmie Huraganowe lądowanie!! Najwyższa ewolucja!! Złote Digimentale. * Veemon + Digimental Przeznaczenia = GoldVeedramon * Terriermon + Digimental Przeznaczenia = Rapidmon (Armor) Digimental Dumy Digimental Dumy (のど自慢のデジメンタル Nodojiman no Dejimentaru) pojawił się jedynie w grach na WonderSwana. Digimental Pożądania Digimental Pożądania (欲望のデジメンタル Yokubou no Dejimentaru) pojawił się jedynie w grach na WonderSwana. Ryo musiał znaleźć wszystkie części tego Digimentalu żeby dostać się do wnętrza duszy Millenniummona. Digimental Uporu Digimental Uporu ((根性のデジメンタル Konjou no Dejimentaru), pojawił się jedynie w grach na WonderSwana. Digimental Ciemności Plik:Digieggofdarkness.jpg Digimental Ciemności (暗黒のデジメンタル Ankoku no Dejimentaru), pojawił się w grze karcianej. Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Digimon Adventure 02